The Lottery Winner's Girlfriend
by Cehsja
Summary: Set season 2-ish. There's a wind storm outside and all the power is out. Connor is bored and as a means of keeping him at home with her, Abby suggests they play a game. Will he figure out, she's not just playing? One shot. AU


Abby sighed deeply. It was almost perfect, the weather. Outside the wind was howling loudly and the rain poured down, creating a loud tapping on the window. But Abby didn't have to go outside, she was safe indoors, and she loved it. She found the loud weather to be cozy. When the power had gone out too, she'd lit a few candles, changed into a her grey leggings and a an oversized brown knit sweater that ran to her knees, and grabbed a quilt to wrap around herself as she curled up on the couch to watch the fire.

Connor had brought her a hot cup of cocoa and then moved to sit on a nearby chair and pulled out his laptop, and that was what caused her to sigh. Did he not know it was perfect cuddling weather? Of course she'd pushed Connor away many times in the past, so she supposed he couldn't _really _be blamed for his actions. At the moment though, Abby really, _really _wanted a big bear hug. She just wasn't sure how to ask him for that.

_'Geez, Abigail,' _she scolded herself, _'why'd you have to go and fall for the guy that you've finally tamed into being just a pal? Stupid, stupid, stupid.' _She'd been scolding herself a lot lately.

"Hasn't that thing run out of battery yet?" she asked, snapping at him in her irritation.

Connor looked at her, puzzled. Abby could basically see the question forming in his mind, wondering what he'd done this time. But he didn't ask or comment on her tone, instead he just looked back at the screen, "Almost, I've got about five minutes left before it shuts down it says. May as well make the most of the charge it has left. Hope the power comes back on soon, it's gonna be _booorrring _when this runs out."

Five minutes. Abby could live with that. The guy on the battery-powered radio had said the power was expected to be out for quite some time yet. If Connor was bored, maybe he'd come play a game with her or, better yet, cuddle. Only she didn't know how to suggest the cuddling thing, so she'd probably ask him to play a game. She sipped at her cocoa in a bit better mood as she leaned back against the couch and closed her eyes, waiting.

She smiled a few minutes later when she heard Connor swear under his breath and slam the lid of his laptop down. "Stupid batteries never last as long as they advertise when you buy the things," Connor complained.

"Hmmm," Abby smiled, thinking she was grateful for that. Maybe now he wouldn't ignore her. Sure enough, Connor instantly began fidgeting and looking like he had no idea what to do with himself now.

"Abs, maybe we could go to the ARC."

Abby's eyes flew open, "Connor, why the hell would you want to go to work on your night off? And in this weather to boot? No! I'm not stepping a foot out this door."

"Then maybe I could borrow your car?"

Abby frowned, "What for?"

"_Because _Abby, I'm _bored. _Work has some good back up generators, yeah? I could go on the laptops there. Maybe they even have power still on that side of town."

Abby didn't answer, she didn't trust her own voice. Why did he always do this to her? But it was her own fault, wasn't it? _C'mon, Abby. Get a grip! _Well, fine, she'd fight back her tears like she always did, and pretend nothing was wrong.

"Fine! Go!" she snapped, angrily, knowing that he didn't deserve it. Connor gave her a puzzled look, but then jumped to his feet and headed into the kitchen to find her keys.

He wasn't even gone yet, and already Abby felt lonely. She wondered if he'd stay if she asked him to. She wiped her eyes quickly to hide any traces of moisture that might have been creeping up as she heard the keys jingling and saw Connor come running back into the living room towards the front door.

"Bye, Abs!" he called to her.

Abby had to say something. She just didn't know what. _Just open your mouth and ask him to stay, stop being such a coward! _

"You know, you used to _like _spending time with me!" She spoke accusingly. Then she blushed and quickly stood up and stormed from the room and into the kitchen, half in embarrassment and half in anger at herself. _Way to go, Abby. _Her thoughts admonished her sarcastically. _That was a nice little temper tantrum there. Now you just look needy and childish. _

"Abby?"

She winced when she heard Connor's voice behind her. He sounded confused and rather unsure of himself.

"Just go, Connor."

Connor walked around her and hung the keys back up on their rack, shaking his head, "It's okay, Abs. You're right. I'd prefer to stay here with you."

"Why? I don't care, Connor. I'm just in a bad mood. I'm sorry I snapped at you." To be honest, she was afraid now that if he didn't leave soon, he _would _see her start to cry. "I won't be mad if you leave."

"I'll stay."

"What for?"

"_Because,_ Abby," Connor said, in a voice that was almost pleading with her, though she didn't know about what, "Because I _still _like spending time with you. Of course I do, Abby. You're me best pal, yeah?"

Abby didn't answer; she just stood still. She was really beginning to hate the fact that she'd ever insisted to Connor that they were just pals. But still, he was here for her now. She nodded silently.

Connor stepped toward her suddenly and pulled her into that hug she'd been longing for and then she did smile. He was clueless at times, but he was still her sweet Connor. She put her arms around his waist and hugged him back. "Thanks, Connor."

Connor nodded and moved away from her again quickly. Abby frowned, but then nodded towards the living room, "C'mon, let's go back in there, Connor. It's cozy in there."

Connor followed her, and this time sat beside her on the couch. Abby smiled and sat close to him, indulging herself by cuddling into his side. She may as well now. She saw Connor stare at her as if she had gone crazy, but he didn't protest. "Abby, what are we gonna _do?_"

Abby shrugged, "We could just sit here and talk, Connor. Or we could play a game if you want."

"No charades," Connor said firmly.

Abby chuckled, vaguely wondering why he hated that game so much. Suddenly she had an idea, "Let's play pretend."

"What?"

"You know, like you do when you're kids. I used to always pretend I was a super hero. I had a yellow pillow slip I wore as a cape and I'd run around pretending I was saving all the world's animals from people that would hurt them."

Connor burst out laughing, "Yeah, you still run around saving animals, Abby. Only, now it's not pretend anymore, is it? Bet you never pretended that those animals came from Jurassic times though, did ya? I used to pretend that I had a pet dinosaur, for sure. But Abby, aren't we both a bit old for playing pretend?"

"Probably," Abby agreed, "But I won't tell if you won't. Now c'mon on, what do you want to be?"

Connor thought about it for a bit, and then smiled, "Okay, I wanna pretend to be the dude that just won the lottery and can buy anything he wants. Yes, that's it. Let's pretend I just won the lottery and I'm going on vacation on a private beach, somewhere tropical." He hesitated and then glanced at Abby sheepishly, "Of course, first thing I'd do before going on vacation is to send a bunch of money to animal rescue shelters, yeah?"

Abby playfully elbowed him, "Yeah, you'd better."

"What are you gonna be?"

Abby chuckled, "Well, obviously, I'll best be the lottery winner's girlfriend, yeah? There's no way I'm getting left out of this beach vacation, especially now that the animals have been saved already. You'd best be buying me all kinds of gifts I think."

Connor looked at her, a bit surprised, but Abby saw that he was pleased, "Okay, then, what should I buy you first?"

"Surprise me."

Connor thought for a moment, "I'd make you a beautiful necklace out of the shells we found on the beach."

Abby burst out laughing, "I'll cherish it, Cheapo."

Connor smiled, "Yes, but Abby, I could buy anything for anyone, so it's not special. I'd want to give you a gift that takes up my time and concentration, then you'd know I meant it. Besides, I assume I'm already paying for your vacation, yeah?"

Abby nodded, smiling, "Yeah, it's the best gift ever Connor. I'll wear the necklace when we go out on our small yacht in the morning."

"Yachting? Yeah, okay. It's lovely, isn't it, Abs? Water's really warm. Can you feel that sea breeze?"

Abby smiled as she listened to the wind howl outside, "Yeah, it's really loud. I like it."

Connor grinned, he liked this game. "Abby, if you were my girlfriend, we'd probably stand on deck and cuddle real close to each other as we looked out to sea."

Abby nodded, "Yes, Connor, that's a good plan." She snuggled a bit closer to him and felt Connor's arms tighten wrap around her tightly.

"Look," Connor said suddenly, pointing in the direction of their coffee table, "Do you see dolphins?"

"Hmm, they're gorgeous Connor. But I barely notice them; I'm too busy thinking about how happy I am here with you. I think I'd tell you that."

"If you did that, in real life, and you were really my girlfriend, I'd probably kiss you then, Abby."

Abby nodded, "Yeah, that'd be good. I'd like that."

Connor stared at Abby, and then sudden leaned down to act out his part. He mostly expected her to push him away and tell him that it was all just pretend and yell at him for taking the game too far. Instead she just moved her hands up around his neck and into his hair, sighing contentedly as she deepened his kiss.

Connor stared at her in amazement when he finally broke away, a huge smile spreading across his face, "Abby, I like this game. We should play pretend more often, if you like?"

Abby smiled back at him, "What game, Connor? Who's pretending?"

Connor stared at her in confusion for a moment, before his eyes lit up as he realised what she was saying. A grin spread across his face and he leaned in for a second kiss as the power suddenly came back on.


End file.
